Matantei Sakura Ragnarok
by Karin Ochibi-chan
Summary: For reasons unknown, the Trickster God Sakura was banished to the human world in the form of a child and ends up living with mystery manic, Uzumaki Naruto. As more gods come in her life she must figure where her trust lies... being she's alive! SakuraMany
1. Chapter 1

**Karin-chin: Hey readers! This is my first Naruto story and I have been dying to put it out. I'm so excited! I hope you guys like it.**

**Title: **Matantei Sakura Ragnarok

**Genres: **Fantasy/Humor/Romance/Drama

**Rating: **Teen

**Pairings: **Sakura/many, Shino/Hinata/Kiba, onesided InoSasu, eventual Ino/Shikamaru/Temari, and… I'll just think about the rest of them later…

**Full Summary: **For reasons unknown, the Trickster God Sakura is sentenced to exile in the human world in the form of a child. Under circumstances, Sakura finds herself living with a mystery-occult fanatic named Uzumaki Naruto opening up a detective agency to hunt down enough evil auras to send her back to the Realm of Gods. However, no one else seems to share in her desire. Sakura must figure where her trust in others lie… that is if she's still alive!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto or Matantei Loki Ragnarok… sob…

**Now, let the story begin!**

* * *

"_Sasori-danna, why didn't you stop Lord Pein?" _

"_Perhaps we could have stopped Lord Pein then… but we can no longer control destiny"_

"_Tobi doesn't understand Sasori-senpai" _

"_The time of _that_ is approaching"_

"_Then we should just leave it alone then since Master Sakura isn't here for _that_ to happen"_

"_But Deidara-senpai! What does Sakura-sama have to do with _that_?"_

"_This'll be fun"_

**

* * *

**

**Matantei Sakura Ragnarok**

**Chapter One**

**Mysterious Child**

"Pencils down. The exam is now over" a teacher spoke after he heard the clock chime. The students obeyed with pleasure dropping their pencils as if they were on fire. They all appeared exhausted from the mid-term exam. But then again, who wouldn't be since it was a mid-term. "You're dismissed," he told the students.

They all left the classroom in a hurry not bothering to look back. The brown-haired teacher started collecting papers enjoying the silence.

…Well, he would've if it wasn't for the obnoxious snoring coming from one of the student's desks!

A vein throbbed at the teacher's head as he gazed over his most troublesome student snoozing life away. His head was laid atop his crossed arms as drool seeped out onto his term paper. With some difficulty, the teacher retrieved the term paper…

..Only to realize that there was nothing on it whatsoever.

The vein became bigger as he glared at the mop of spiky blonde hair. The boy didn't seem to notice the glare too busy with his nap totally ignorant to the many punishments his sensei has cooked up for him in his head.

"NARUTO!!!"

"WAH!!" _thud_

A teenager of sixteen with blonde spiky hair sprang up from his seat and fell straight onto the floor. He winced as he rubbed the injured spot on his head; his bright blue eyes showing pain. His teacher was glaring at him the whole time.

Finally noticing the teacher's presence, the young teen stared up at his teacher with a glare realizing that it was he who was the culprit for disturbing his nap.

"Oi, Iruka-sensei! What was that for?!" he exclaimed as he pointed an accusing finger at his sensei. The teacher, Iruka, just twitched in annoyance as he stared at the boy with three line marks on each side of his face making them look like whiskers.

"I should be the one asking the questions, Naruto" Iruka stated sternly as he glared down at his student. Just as the boy—Naruto—was just about to retort, a paper was shoved in his face.

"What's this?" Naruto asked as he stared at the blank paper that appeared to have some drool stains on it.

"It's your term-paper," Iruka-sensei told him. "Actually, more like your pillow" Iruka told him with a displeased look. Naruto looked at him with sheepish guilt causing the older male to sigh.

"Naruto, not only are you going to fail your mid-terms, but also this class! If this keeps up, you will definitely have to attend supplementary classes during summer break," Iruka told him.

"It isn't my fault school is so boring" Naruto grumbled. He crossed his arms and glared at the ground from his spot on the floor.

"Well everything can't be like your mystery novels, Naruto" Iruka told him displeased. "Life just doesn't work like that"

"Well, who needs school anyway?!" Naruto lashed out glaring at his sensei; his eyes alit with blue fire. "I'm going to be a detective! I have no need for school!"

_WHACK!!!_

"This is why you need school, Naruto!" Iruka told him as Naruto nursed his head from Iruka's whack. "You need to learn things so you can be good at your job. Detectives need to be knowledgeable!"

"But—"

_WHACK!!!_

"No buts! I expect you to take the make-ups in a few days. If you fail to pass them then you will definitely need to take supplementary classes! Am I clear?" he asked the blonde boy.

Naruto bowed his head in defeat knowing full well there was no way he would beat Iruka-sensei.

"Hai…"

---------------------------------------------------------

"Oh hey, there's that occult weirdo," someone whispered as Naruto passed by. Others joined in the whispering as he walked. He didn't bother to pay them heed since he was used to it.

"I heard those whiskers things are natural"

"Really? How weird"

"I heard that after his parents died, he joined some occult believing he can bring them back from the dead"

"I bet he reads those black magic books and worships Satan"

"Scary"

Uzumaki Naruto was a second year attending Konoha Gakuen. He was orphaned at the age of seven leaving his great uncle being his only living kin. His uncle, often away on business gaining research for his book, left Naruto to live in their apartment with his uncle sending money every month for him to have a decent living.

However, a "decent living" wasn't the case if you looked at Naruto's social life. He didn't have any friends at all in Konoha Gakuen because of his interests in mystery novels and the supernatural. His peers, even teachers, give him a hard time rumoring that he was a Satan worshiper and the fact that his grades were very poor.

Now, don't go pointing fingers here. He wasn't a Satan worshiper; never was, never will be. He didn't really believe in god and all that religious stuff (A/n: Not trying to offend any religious people out there because I'm catholic, okay?). He was more concerned with ghosts and aliens. It would be amazing to finally see one up close and personal.

Ever since Naruto could remember, he had always wanted to be a detective. He wanted to solve crimes and be the hero to protect everyone. He wanted to be acknowledged because of his great deductive skills and catching the bad guy.

However, with Naruto's poor grades, he would be lucky to become a bagger at ACME. He was that horrible. He constantly fell asleep in class and did poorly on both his homework and tests—that is, if he ever completed them at all.

It wasn't his fault that school was just so boring! All you ever do is just sit all day listening to teachers blab on and on about useless information.

I mean, what does Shakespeare have to do with being a detective?

Plus, there was the constant paper balls throw at him when he did make an effort to pay attention. They were passed by his peers filled with insults and idiotic assumptions. He saw no point in staying awake in school really.

"Naruto!" a voice called.

Naruto turned his head to face one of his teachers. He had silver hair and, unlike Naruto's tan skin, had pale skin; however, it was not a sickly pale.

"Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto asked curiously. Mizuki never paid much attention to him before so it was a surprise that he was approaching him now.

"I heard that you'll be taking make-up exams," Mizuki told him. He looked at Naruto with sympathy "Iruka sure was harsh to you about it, I hear" he told the boy.

"Yeah, well, I did fall asleep so I guess he does have the right to be mad" Naruto replied. He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment as he said this.

"Well, I hope you do better next time" Mizuki told him and patted his shoulder as he passed by him to leave. "Well then, ja ne"

"Ah, ja ne" Naruto said and headed for the door.

Naruto exited the school and walked down the steps of Konoha Gakuen. Droplets of rain fell on his head. He turned to look up at the cloudy sky with a frustrated face.

'_Damn, I didn't bring an umbrella today!' _Naruto thought with a furrow of his brow.

He began to run down the steps in an effort to get to his apartment complex before it started to pour heavily. Nevertheless, after a few seconds, the rain poured down heavily pounding on the ground as if it was trying to beat it to a pulp.

Naruto ran faster as he turned a corner. He placed a hand over his forehead as in an effort to shield his eyes from some of the rain droplets spraying at him. His uniform was drenched the more he was outside in the rain.

His sneaker clad feet beat against the sidewalk as cars drove passed. One car drove through a puddle causing Naruto to be splashed. His white polo t-shirt with his turquoise undershirt and black pants were drenched (A/n: You know, like some anime guys don't wear the school tie and have a couple buttons undone to show they have a shirt under the polo shirt).

"Kuso" Naruto cursed out quietly. He had better not catch a cold after this. Iruka-sensei is already breathing fire down his neck for mid-terms. No need for him to get angry that Naruto is out sick with a cold too.

The light on the crosswalk intersection was red meaning that he couldn't cross. Naruto tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the light to turn green with the other passersby. After what seemed like hours, the lights turned green meaning they could go.

As Naruto reached across, something prickled at the back of his neck. A feeling of forbidding filled him as a chill ran down his spine containing a sinister feeling of being watched. He turned to look behind him, finding the source of this paranoid feeling.

There, a small child stood in the middle of the crossroad where he had just walked. Her aura did not give off one of a child. Her eyes, through the throng of people, were glaring.

Glaring straight at _him_.

Naruto's eyes widened as he stared at her eyes. He could see clearly that they were emerald despite the distance between them. Eyes that no one else was looking into. He was locked in a stare with this strange child who filled him with fascination. Her short pink hair and strange clothes were drenched in water as he himself.

Something swelled inside him, as he looked at her, unable to break away from their staring contest. Curiosity flooded his being as well as a feeling of being alienated from society. Her aura clearly overwhelming his own and crushing it to pieces.

And yet, no one noticed a child standing in the road. No one saw her staring straight into his soul. Who was she? What was she doing there? Naruto's head was full of everything and yet of nothing.

Suddenly, it felt like time slowed down. The light changed to red once more and the cars were free to drive through the streets. A car was driving towards the pink haired child as if she was not there at all.

It all happened so fast. Naruto's self-conscious wasn't thinking clearly as he ran forward. His legs pumped with adrenaline to get to the child on time. Her face morphed into one of surprise at the last second before realizing that a car was heading straight toward her.

Naruto's body collided with the young girl's as they both flew off the road onto the sidewalk. He held her close as his breathing came out in heavy pants. Relief flooded through him and he had no idea if it was for him or for this girl.

Time went back to normal again. Reality washed over his senses as he had once again felt the cold droplets of rain, heard the sounds of walking passersby who paid them no heed, and the aching of his muscles.

The girl was passed out. Rain drops hit her face, but she didn't flinch at all. Naruto noticed she was breathing normally so she wasn't in any life-threatening situation.

His mind was in a frenzy. He didn't know what to think about: why the people never noticed the girl standing in the middle of the street except him? Who this girl was? Why was she so focused on him—they all bunched together giving him a headache.

Deciding to think about this later, Naruto picked the girl up and carried her bridal style back to his apartment. He couldn't just leave her here on the sidewalk after all. His apartment came into view as he sped up his pace. His hold tightened on the little girl.

Somehow, he couldn't help feeling that something big was going to happen.

-------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had placed the girl on his bed in one of his t-shirts (Of course he didn't look at her! He's not a pervert like his teacher Ebisu!). Her clothes were being dried in the dryer along with his own for he was wearing a pair of orange sweat pants and a black long sleeve shirt.

Getting bored with the silence, Naruto flipped on the television to TNT. Law & Order was on the station—one of his favorite crime shows. As Naruto waited for the water to boil for his ramen and tea, he sat on the couch watching Law & Order. Although, his mind wasn't on the crime, but the girl sleeping in the next room.

She was not an ordinary child; that much was certain. He didn't really believe any sane child would be standing in the street glaring at some random person. Definitely not any sane child he ever saw. Still, he couldn't help but think that she wasn't staring at him and maybe it was someone else.

_No, _Naruto told himself, _She was without a doubt looking at me_

However, the real question was, why? Why did he catch her attention? Maybe she thought he was someone else because he was sure he had never seen that child before. It made him wonder _why _he was helping her like this in the first place instead of taking her to the police station.

_Because I felt bad for her, _Naruto thought. He truly was a softhearted person. He didn't think she would be comfortable if he had just left her at a police station having no idea what was going on. _Moreover, she's just a kid. What harm could she do?_

_How about get us arrested for assumed kidnapping, _a voice replied in his head. Naruto winced. His conscious did have a point with that one. Technically, he did kidnap her since he brought her to his apartment instead of turning her in to the police right away.

The kettle whistled signaling that the water was boiled. Naruto rose up from the couch and prepared tea and ramen for dinner.

_I'll just take her to the police tomorrow before I go to school, _Naruto told himself satisfied with his plan. He was sure the girl would be awake in the morning. All he had to do was drop her off to the police station and that was it.

"Well, glad that plan's taken care of" Naruto said with a smile. "Now I can watch television in peace" he said and plopped on the couch waiting for the criminal to be revealed. It truly stumped him on whom it was and why did they do it.

However, a voice beat the television to it.

"The wife hired a hit man to kill her husband's lover because the wife didn't want him to leave her for the lover, and the fact that she has a major attention complex"

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

**Karin-chin: Okay, here's my first Naruto story! I hoped you guys liked the first chapter. If not, it will get more interesting in the next chapter. Please don't assume that I'll leave blanks from this chapter, okay? I would appreciate it if you give this story a chance (gives puppy dog eyes). Hopefully, you'll be kind enough to give me a review. **

**Preview of Next Episode:**

Hey, Naruto here to do today's preview! Sakura-chan has just woken up—EH?! She refuses to go to the police station? She follows me to school?! What the heck is going on?!

Next time: Naruto, Meet Your New Housemate—Sakura!

See ya next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Karin-chin: YOSH

**Karin-chin: YOSH!! The second chapter of Matantei Sakura Ragnarok is here! **

**Naruto: You're going to update after all this time for no apparent reason?**

**Sasuke: That's pretty stupid**

**Karin-chin: Urusai! This is my story and I get to decide whether to update it or not! Am I clear?!**

**Sasuke and Naruto: Hai, hai… weirdo…**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Matantei Loki Ragnarok. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Matantei Loki Ragnarok belongs to Sakura Kinoshita.

**Replies to reviewers from Chapter One:**

**Haseo aurion- **Yes, you can hug me. I'm very glad that you like the story so far. I was watching Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok the other day and I was like "I wonder what would happen if I made a Naruto version of this" and apparently it turned out well in your standards. Thanks for reviewing me.

**Tsuki Miyamoto- **Heya Tsuki-chan! I'm glad you like my story! I was literately jumping in my seat going "YAY, you reviewed my story!" and so on and so forth. Yes, the part where Iruka-sensei hit Naruto on the head was funny. Good thing our teachers don't do that, right? … or do they?

**L'Archel-Hotishi- **thank you, thank you. I bow to your praises.

**Vesper chan- **Cool. I love your stories! I'm so honored one of my favorite authors have reviewed mine. I'm glad you are enjoying yourself so far and I hope you continue to enjoy yourself.

**FakeCompassion- **I'm happy to see that people like the storyline. I hope that it continues to grab interest.

**Deedee2034- **Here's your update. Hopefully it was worth the wait.

……………………**.**

"_What?! How can I be banished to the world of humans, Pein!? I did nothing wrong!" _

_He refused to answer her. His decree was spoken. A decree that was completely unjustified. A purple light wrapped around the angered teen engulfing her. Her body had shrunk. Her appearance becoming that of an eight-year-old now plunging to the world of mortals. In a last effort of desperation, she reached her hand up to the disappearing realm she called her home. _

"_I swear I'll come back, Pein! I swear it!" _

………………………**..**

**Matantei Sakura Ragnarok**

**Chapter Two**

**Naruto, Meet Your New Housemate—Sakura!**

A groan erupted from the child's lips as her emerald eyes opened to stare at a ceiling. Her head throbbed as she sat up on the bed, the blankets falling down to her lap. Her short pink locks were a mess; she combed a hand through them.

However, she froze as soon as she caught sight of her hand. It was smaller than her usual one. Now that she thought about it, her whole body seemed half its regular size!

She examined herself more before giving off a sigh of depression. She fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling above her. She brought one of her hands up to stare at it before letting it fall on the sheets.

_So it wasn't a dream, _she thought to herself distraught. She was really in the human world. No, she was truly _banished_ to the human world. It was then that she realized the seriousness of her situation.

Pein had banished her. Exiled her from the Realm of Gods for no reason at all. In the form of a child no less! It's bad enough that she was banished, but to put her in this accursed form?! That was going over the top, even for Pein!

_He wouldn't have put me in this insufferable form if there wasn't anything going on, _she thought. Putting her as a child proves for a fact that Pein definitely didn't want her to return to Asgard by her own magic, _and by turning me into a child, he sealed most of my power as well_

Although, she guessed she should've saw this coming. Pein had been acting strange for a few days, refusing to see her and then summoned her for no reason only to outright tell her she was banished and taking away most of her godly powers.

She wondered if this had to do with that prank she pulled on him last month. _If that's the case, then he really can't take a joke, _she thought with a blank stare. Her mind then ceased all thoughts about her reasons for banishment.

Finally, with a sigh of defeat, the now four-foot tall god rose up from the bed she was placed in. Her bare feet touched the cold floor and approached to bedroom door. After all, there was no point in wallowing in self-pity. She needed to find out where she was and how she was going to get back to Asgard before she could be allowed to wallow.

Quietly shutting the door, the pink-haired girl searched for the door leading to the outside. However, noises from the next room caught her attention. She crept quietly to the source of the noise to find a box displaying moving pictures.

Her green eyes lit up in curiosity. She remembered one of her fellow gods had told her about this peculiar item since they were very smitten with the human world. What did he call it…? Ah! A television! That's what it was!

As the child came closer, her eyes observed the scene playing on the picture box. Apparently, a couple of humans were interviewing another human harshly. She realized that this must be a crime show for it was obviously about some kind of murder.

Still, the child couldn't help but watch with half lidded eyes in boredom. Couldn't they do better than that? The husband evidently didn't do the crime since he was sleeping with the lady behind his wife's back. Despite the motive of killing his lover to keep her silent from spilling the beams, the wife was the one they should really be looking at. In addition, the wife seemed to like attention a lot for she had her husband take care of her since she's paralyzed from the waist down… actually, the wife was just faking the paralysis it seems.

And she voiced out just that.

"The wife hired a hit man to kill her husband's lover because the wife didn't want him to leave her for the lover, and the fact that she has a major attention complex"

The figure on the couch stiffened as he heard her voice, he whipped his head around to stare at her in surprise.

**--**

Uzumaki Naruto was surprised by many things. For one thing, he never figured out how Santa Claus could fit down all those chimneys and how he even got into houses without chimneys. Another would be why the girl always went upstairs in a horror movie straight to the killer. And lastly, why the hell it took so long for ramen just to cook.

But having a little girl analyze something as ironic and suspenseful such as Law & Order and come to a basic conclusion was lost on him completely.

"What… did you say?" he asked slowly. The child sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I said, the wife hired a hit man to kill her husband's lover because the wife didn't want him to leave her for the lover, and she also has a major crave of attention since she's faking being a paralysis" the child explained to him without one falter. Naruto just gaped at her. "Really, I can't believe you missed something that simple" she said in awe as she looked at him while cocking her head to the side cutely.

After that comment, Naruto snapped out of his gaping trance and glared at the little smart aleck.

"What kind of assumption is that?" he asked her in a disbelieving tone, "Like anyone would hire a hit man to frame the person they're obsessed with. And what kind of nut would fake being a paralysis for three years?" he had her there.

"Well, think about it for a second" the child suggested with half lidded eyes in boredom, "If he's free, he might leave her for the lover, which she doesn't want. However, if he's in jail, there's no way he can leave her because he's stuck there. That's the exact reason she pretends to be a paralysis; she wants him to stay and take care of her" the pink-haired girl explained.

Well, he _thought_ he had her there…

And sure enough, before Naruto could make a retort, the sounds of the TV caught his attention. It was the part where they had indeed found out that the wife could indeed walk. The child smirked behind his shocked form as he stared at the television.

"You know, if you keep your mouth open like that, a fly will surely fly in" Naruto was startled back to reality when he heard her voice. He turned to glare at the smirking little girl who apparently had a cocky attitude.

"Well, I see you are perfectly fine" Naruto spoke with a glare. He rose up from the couch and headed for the dryer. The child watched him gather something from the dryer with a curiosity.

That disappeared when her clothes were thrown in her face.

"Oof!" she said as she fell back from her clothes being thrown in her face. She cleared her vision of clothes to face a glaring Naruto. "What was that for?" she asked him.

"You're clearly feeling okay so I guess you can go home to your mommy now, kid," Naruto told him with a curt tone. He saw the child glare at him for his choice of words. Nevertheless, she was perfectly fine and well. "The rain has stopped so you can leave now" He turned away from her and walked over to the couch to plop down on.

He didn't notice the child giving him a glare of scrunching. She just stood there holding her clothes observing him with her gaze. With a sigh of reluctance, she spoke in a clear strong voice.

"I'm staying"

**--**

She can't believe she just said that. Well, actually she can. But she can't believe she said that to an idiotic human with whom she evidently didn't want to stay with. _Well, he's involved now so I guess we're both going to have to deal with it, _she thought with a grimace.

Three…

Two…

One…

"NANI?!" The human rose from the couch to look at her. Her expression was placed into one of seriousness. Did he think she was kidding?

"You heard me," the god told him irritated, "I'm staying here whether you like it or not" she told him sternly.

"That's no way you're staying here you midget!" the human yelled at her. The god's eyes twitched. If he didn't watch his mouth he would be sent to the Underworld for sure.

Just because she didn't have most of her powers didn't mean that she couldn't kill someone.

"Says you, but I could easily charge you with kidnapping and trying to molest me!" the god shouted and pointed at him. "They'd take my word over yours any day!" she told him.

He seemed to freeze up at this. He then let out a small curse as he ran a hand through his messy spikes. The human then looked at her again and asked.

"Don't you have a home to go to or something?" he asked. She flinched. Ouch, that one struck at nerve. The four-foot child looked down at her feet angrily as she clenched her fists.

"Believe me," she started as she felt the human watching her, "I would if I could, but that's not how life works apparently," she said as she remembered what Pein had done to her. Her own friend and brother had done this to her.

She felt hurt and betrayed.

Suddenly, she felt two hands place themselves on her shoulders. Her emerald eyes snapped up to see the human looking at her with empathy. His deep sapphire eyes staring at her with sadness and pain.

"Oi," he said gently, "You don't have a family or home, do you?" he asked. She could see this human had painful experiences with his parents.

And for the first time in her god life, she felt empathy for a human.

"Not really" she replied bitterly. What was she supposed to say? _"My best friend took everything away from me and banished me into living as a human" _No, definitely not.

The human ruffled her hair gently. Normally, she would snarl and shoot a fireball at anyone who tried that without her consent, but she felt strangely relaxed by his caring nature.

She heard the human sigh and give off a smile.

"Okay" he told her. "You can stay here until my uncle comes back. Then, we'll figure out what to do with you" he told her. The god stared at him in amazement.

This human, this boy, was going to take her in even without knowing who she was or where she came from. He was just letting her kick back in his home without anything in return. Either this guy was incredibly kind or incredibly stupid.

The god had to choose both.

"Sakura" she said at last revealing her name. He deserved to know at least that much about her since he was involved now.

**--**

"Sakura" she said.

Naruto looked at her confused.

"Erm… what?" he asked.

"Sakura" she repeated, "That's my name" she explained.

Naruto grinned at her.

"Konichiwa Sakura-chan" he greeted her with another ruffle of her short pink locks. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto" Sakura smiled at him in greeting.

He had no idea what he was getting into.

**--**

Sakura lied on the bed as she stared at the ceiling. The human, Naruto, had given her the bed for tonight. Her head turned to look sadly at the door where she knew Naruto would be on the other side. By letting her stay here, he was truly involved now.

'_Well, it's not like he wasn't involved in the first place' _Sakura thought as she recalled back to this afternoon. When she had first caught sight of the Uzumaki.

**Flashback**

_Sakura stood there in a daze in her newly acquired form. Her body registered the rain droplets pounding on her child body, but her mind seemed to be in a numb-like state. _

_What had she done? Why did Pein do this? _

_All her mind registered at the moment was betrayal. Why? What had she done to have Pein—her own brother—do this to her? She and Pein were family. She was always loyal to him like all the other gods in Asgard. She never once doubted her brother. She loved him. She would die for him if the situation called for it. So why? _

_Then suddenly, all her numbness and hurt was turned to alertness. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled as her sharp eyes looked swiftly around for the source. None of the inhabitants around her seemed to notice her there. _

_An aura. An evil aura was near. She felt it with every fiber of her being. Where? Where was it? Her mind was in a frenzy desperately trying to find the source. _

_It was then that her emerald eyes narrowed. In her line of vision was a human in his teenager years. His blonde spiky hair drenched in the rain. She noticed that his electric blue eyes widened as they stared at her. This made her mind wonder: Could he see her? She still felt the concealing spell on her to prevent her arrival to this godforsaken place being conspicuous. And yet, this boy was looking straight at her like a deer caught in the headlights. _

_The prickling became stronger as she glared at him. The evil aura was pulsing off of him. Something evil had been near him. Albeit it wasn't very strong compared to her, but still, it was dangerous if a measly human was its target. _

_Suddenly, without warning, the boy charged towards her. The god couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. Why did he look so panicked? _

_A strong illumination of lights to her right was her answer. Her head turned to see what it was and her eyes widened as she realized it was coming straight towards her! _

_But instead of the lights and the metal object hitting her, she felt a different impact. Something not metal and kind of soft. Absentmindedly, she felt herself thinking before the exhaustion from earlier events made her vision go black. _

'He's warm…'

**End of Flashback**

Sakura felt a slight heat in her cheeks as she remembered that. In her defense, she was delirious at the time so her senses were a little wacky. Still, she was appalled at herself for even thinking such a thing as that.

Maybe being in the form of a child made her mind insane.

Well, putting that aside, Sakura stared hard at the ceiling as she got back to her previous dilemma. After a moment of silence, Sakura couldn't help but smirk.

"That boy…" she whispered as a flash of Naruto appeared in her mind, "…Has had contact with something evil" excitement shined in her emerald eyes.

It seemed she would have something to take her frustrations on.

**--**

Now Naruto never thought of himself as a sadistic person, but as he took his time getting ready for school, he couldn't help but smirk as he heard whines from his kitchen.

Sakura-chan was hungry, as she complained over and over for the last thirty minutes. Usually it didn't take him very long to put on his uniform, but since the little smart ass was being her smart ass self, he decided to punish her by making her wait for her food.

The girl was obviously technology retarded it seemed.

Deciding that she's had enough punishment, Naruto finished up buttoning his shirt and exited his room to the kitchen where the little girl was glaring at the fridge.

"Hai, hai. Stop whining" Naruto told her as he grabbed a box of ego waffles from the freezer. He would have to give her microwave waffles since he didn't have enough time to make something due to taking his time getting ready for school.

He placed to waffles in the microwave and started it up. When he turned to Sakura, he was surprised she was staring at the microwave and its contents with curiosity.

"What's that?" she asked as she pointed to the object of her thinking. Naruto gave a little smile.

"It's a microwave," he told her, "You use it to heat things up or defrost things" he explained. "Waffles is one of the things you can heat up in a microwave"

"What are waffles?" she asked as she swung her legs back and forth at the kitchen table. Her feet didn't even come close to the tiled floor. He also took notice that she was wearing the attire he first saw her in; however, this time it was dry thanks to his dryer.

Sakura was wearing a white button down t-shirt with one button undone at the collar. Around her neck was a black tie slightly loose with matching black baggy shorts that reached just above her knee. On her feet were black combat boots that reached her mid shin. However, what made the outfit weird was the fact that she was wearing a sleeveless dark red overcoat with only the buttons buttoned at her torso leaving the rest to flow freely down to her knees (Karin: if you want a better reference to her coat, look at what kind of overcoats/vests that Loki wears. It's just like on of those).

"It's food" he simply replied. When the beep sounded, he retrieved the waffles and poured syrup on them. After cutting them up, he placed the food in front of Sakura. Said pink haired girl was looking at it wary, as if it was going to poison her or something.

'_It's as if this girl had never seen common breakfast meals before' _Naruto thought to himself as he watched the child hesitantly pick up a piece with her fork. He then reminded himself that she didn't seem to know what any source of technology was either.

To him, Sakura was truly a strange girl.

In fact, Naruto was rather excited to find out the reason for her weird behavior. She was too wise for a child, and too arrogant, that was for sure. She looked lost as she looked at common household items and was curious on how everything works. It was like….

'…_she's not even from this world at all' _Naruto thought was a growing excitement in his chest. Nonetheless, he calmed himself down before he burst out with questions that might freak Sakura out. He didn't want to bombard a little eight-year-old after knowing her for nearly 24 hours.

"Ah!" Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts as his eyes turned to Sakura. Her emerald eyes were shining as she stared at the waffles with god-like worship.

"These are _so good_!" she exclaimed and scooped up another piece. "I never had anything this good in my whole life! What were they called again?" she rounded on Naruto who stared at her in disbelief.

"Um… waffles…" he repeated.

"I love waffles!" Sakura chanted over and over as she devoured the waffles in bliss. All of a sudden, the Uzumaki couldn't take it anymore as he picked up his backpack and approached the door and burst out laughing. Sakura—the smart ass who he was sure didn't have an ounce of child in her—was acting like a regular child right now. The sight was just too hilarious to him. Maybe it was all the stress from his exams that made him insane.

"What are you laughing about?" Sakura asked in her regular tone. Naruto stopped laughing and smirked at the eight-year-old.

"Just that you actually have a sense of acting like a moron in you" he taunted her. Sakura let out a snort and glared at him.

"I'm a moron? I'm not the one that burst out laughing at his front door like a complete lunatic" she retorted with a cross of her arms and a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah" Naruto replied and prepared to leave her. "I'll be back in the afternoon so don't get into trouble, okay?" he told her sternly.

"Where are you going?" she asked him.

"School" he replied.

"What's that?" she asked with a raised eyebrow making Naruto's earlier theory of her not even being from earth resurface in his mind.

"It's a place where kids go to learn new things" he explained to her. He was about to close the door when Sakura chimed in.

"I want to go too" she told him. She was about to follow him out the door when he blocked her way.

"No way, you can't come to school with me" he told her strictly. He was not having this annoying smart-ass following him around all day while he was in school. It was bad enough as it is without Sakura to stir up trouble.

"But I'm a kid so that means I have to go to school" Sakura challenged.

"Yeah, elementary, but not high school" the blonde retorted.

"There's a difference?" she asked. Seeing this a moment of opportunity, Naruto pushed her back making her stumble and slammed the door locking her inside the apartment.

After that task was finished, Uzumaki Naruto sprinted his way to school.

Albeit he didn't know it then, but this day would alter his life forever…

**--**

Naruto walked in a relaxed pace towards his homeroom. As usual, he ignored the looks and whispers deciding not to care about them. Once he reached the classroom 2-B, he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the increase amount of noise there was prior to the usual level.

With a questioning expression, Naruto slid open the classroom door to see what all the commotion was. His class was crowded around the teacher's desk in a noisy bubble. The girls were squealing at something and cooing at the object of their squealing.

"Kawaii!"

"I wish I had a sibling that's this cute!"

"I wonder if she's a teacher's kid"

"Maybe her older sibling goes here!"

"They must be very good looking if she's very cute!"

An aura of forbidding crept up Naruto's spine as his expression turned into one of dread. Why did he have a bad feeling about this?

Without further due, Naruto squeezed through the crowd of his classmates and was promptly greeted with the shock of his life.

There, Sakura sat atop of the teacher's desk eating some waffles looking at him.

"Yo, Naruto" she greeted with a light wave.

……………………**..**

**Karin: hahahahahahahahaha! I thought that was a funny ending. Oh, and the concealing spell wore off when Sakura passed out so everyone can see her now. **

**Naruto: can we get ramen now? **

**Sasuke: Dobe. Is that all you ever think about? **

**Naruto: No! … So when are we getting ramen? **

**Sasuke: Idiot. I can't believe you're a major character in this story. **

**Preview of next episode: **

Nani?! Sakura-chan at my school?! Why doesn't she like Mizuki-sensei? A demon eating students' souls at night? What the heck is going on?!

Next time—The Hunt for the Demon

Sakura-chan… what are you?

**Sakura-chan's corner: **

Hoi! Welcome to the corner of the all powerful Sakura! Here you'll have the opportunity to learn about characters or other interesting facts told by me! Today our spotlight shines on Uzumaki Naruto!

Uzumaki Naruto is sixteen-year-old boy attending Konoha Gakuen for his second year. He lost his parents at a young age and now lives in his uncle's apartment while his uncle travels sending him money to pay for expenses and other things. Evne though his gardes aren't the best and his performance in school isn't something to admire, he dreams of becoming a detective and is a major mystery fanatic causing him to be an outcast by his peers.

Well, that's it for today, see you next episode!

**See ya next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

Karin: Hi everyone

**Karin: Hi everyone. I've returned from Otakon! Great year, great year. But enough about that! Let's get to the story!**

**Sasuke: Why am I not here yet? **

**Naruto and Karin: because you suck!**

**Sasuke: And yet I have more fangirls than either of you**

**Karin: Shut up! I'm a girl so that's understandable! Besides, I got fans in general for cosplaying as Naruto! The people at inner harbor even asked to take pictures of me! And I even had a person say hi to me from a moving vehicle! **

**Naruto: Take that Sasuke! I have more fans than you! **

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Disclaimer: **No owning of Naruto or Matantei Loki Ragnarok, but I do own this story so there!

**Replies to Reviews from Chapter Two:**

**Silent Sinner Abella- **I'm glad you found that funny. And yes, I was planning to make Sakura have kids. However, I'm not telling you who they are because that will spoil the fun (smiles).

**Electra Oriana- **I'm happy that you are eagerly awaiting the next episode. I hope that this series continues to catch your interest.

**Vesper chan- **Praises for me! Yay! Thank you for the encouragement on my writing. I have very low writing self-esteem.

**Tsuki Miyamoto- **Let's just say that it will never be spoken amongst the gods unless they want Pein to blow them into tiny little pieces and are forced to become vegetables. Thank you for the praise. God knows my non-existing writing self-esteem needs it.

* * *

_The atmosphere was dark and damp. Water drippings were steady yet constant. The dreary room with its rats and cobwebs was the home of something dark hiding in the shadows. _

_As the creatures smelled all the tasty human souls walking around, he couldn't help but grin and lick his lips as he caught scent of something else entirely. _

"_Hmm…what's one of _them_ doing here?" _

* * *

**Matantei Sakura Ragnarok**

**Chapter Three**

**The Hunt for the Demon**

**-**

**-**

**-**

The sky was a beautiful shade of blue with the sun shinning brightly in the sky. Konoha Gakuen radiated nothing but a peaceful atmosphere with birds chirping along the campus grounds…

"_NANI?!" _

…well, they _used_ to be before that loud exclamation scared them all off, along with the peaceful atmosphere.

**--**

Sakura stared amusedly at the human boy. His jaw was gaping like a fish while his eyes were wide as saucer plates. It took all her self-control to not burst out laughing at his expression. Really his expressions were just too hilarious.

'_Really, did he honestly think a simple locked door would stop me?' _she thought to herself with a smirk. It was so easy to unlock that door and walk out of his apartment like it wasn't locked in the first place. Just because most of her godly powers were gone didn't mean she couldn't unlock a door. She even stole a plate of waffles from this breakfast joint on the way here without being noticed.

Then again, he didn't know she was a god so she guessed that it _was_ a big surprise to him.

"H-how?" Naruto spluttered out as he shakily pointed his index finger at her. He looked like he was staring at a ghost or something. "I even locked the door!" he exclaimed.

"Eh? You know her Uzumaki-kun?" a girl asked. Everyone turned their attention to the spiky haired boy with curious expressions. They couldn't be siblings could they? They didn't really look alike.

"Is she your cousin? She's so cute!" another girl said to him. Even the boys wanted to know what the relationship between the mysterious child and their freaky classmate were.

"Not as cute as you ladies I'm sure" Sakura said with a charming smile. "I wish one of you lovely nee-chans was my sister" she told them with her charming smile still in place. She kicked her legs back and forth and cocked her head a little to the side to enhance the cute look.

"KAWAII!!" the girls screamed with blushes on their faces. This nonsense needed to stop now, Naruto concluded.

Naruto raced towards the desk and was immediately dragging her out the door by the back of her collar.

"Oi! What's with you?" Sakura asked him.

"You're not supposed to be here! Go home, okay?" Naruto told her. However, Naruto's attempt to get rid of the insufferable pink haired child was cut short.

"Come on, Uzumaki-kun! Let her stay" one girl begged.

"She's so cute! I wish my younger sister was as cute as her!"

"Who is she anyway, Uzumaki?" a guy asked. The others all nodded urging the boy to spill. The fact that they thought Naruto didn't have any friends was apparent on their surprised faces.

"I live with him—"

"—Next door!" Naruto hurried finishing Sakura's sentence. He didn't want his classmates getting the wrong idea. There was no way they could pull off being related so Naruto would have to go with the next best thing. "Yeah, she has this really big crush on me and likes to follow me around and stuff!"

"Excuse me? Who would willingly like you—"

Naruto covered her mouth in an attempt to shut her up. Why couldn't she just be a quiet girl who doesn't like annoying him for once? He laughed nervously at his classmates.

"She's really embarrassed about it so she denies it a lot. You know first crush and all" he said praying that they'd buy it. It wasn't like he wasn't good looking since he did get a few looks from girls on the streets, but his mystery obsession tended to be a turn off for his female school mates apparently.

"Awww, first loves are so adorable!" a girl said. The other girls swooned with her. The guys nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, I guess even Uzumaki can get girls despite his personality" a guy said. The others nodded in agreement. Naruto chose to ignore that comment and sigh in relief that they bought it.

Sakura struggle under Naruto's grasp. Her irritation reached its peak finally deciding to free herself by chomping on his hand.

"Ita!" Naruot cried out as he felt Sakura's teeth sink into his flesh. Damn that girl could bite! "What was that for?!" he yelled at the pink haired brat.

"Don't cut off my breathing supply you baka" Sakura told him with a glare. Naruto glared right back at her with equal distaste. Everyone sweat dropped as they saw static pass between them.

"Hora, hora, what liveliness we have this morning" a new voice chimed in.

Everyone turned to find Mizuki-sensei at the doorway with a smile on his face. He leaned against the doorframe as he looked upon his students.

"Ohayo Mizuki-sensei" the class greeted in sync.

"Ohayo minna," he answered back. He then proceeded to his desk. "Please take your seats so we can begin" he commanded them in a kind yet stern voice. Everyone complied while Naruto and Sakura were still in the front.

Sakura glared at the teacher as she stood next to Naruto in the front of the classroom. Dislike was clear on her features as her shoulders were tense.

"Oh? And who is this?" Mizuki-sensei asked as he noticed Sakura. Sakura only glared harder at him.

"Sakura" She told him "I'm here for this baka" she jabbed a thumb at Naruto. Mizuki-sensei seemed to have considered this for a moment before looking apologetically at her.

"Sumimasen, but children aren't allowed to be on school campus if they don't attend here" he told her sincerely.

"He has to watch me" Sakura replied with a tiny snarl. Only Naruto and Mizuki-sensei were able to catch it since it was low. "Where ever he goes, I go" she told Mizuki-sensei.

Naruto was shocked at Sakura's intensity and conviction to stay with him. He also noticed that she didn't seem to like Mizuki-sensei much either if the glare was an indication.

'_What's with her?' _Naruto asked himself. Mizuki-sensei was one of the nicest teachers in Konoha Gakuen. To not like him was like him giving up mysteries!

"Oooh, Sakura-chan's so possessive" a girl swooned.

"Man, I wish a girl would be like that for me" one guy sulked.

"Why does Uzumaki get the devoted ones?" another guy sulked.

"Sakura-chan, you can't stay with me while I'm in class" Naruto told her. "You should be at home anyway. I'll be home to see you as soon as I can" Naruto explained. He needed to get Sakura out of here before things got out of hand and he got in trouble.

He also needed to give her the lecture of her life and make sure that something like this _never_ happened again. Kami-sama knows how many hectic occurrences this girl will cause him if he didn't lay down some rules.

"Maybe another time, Sakura-_chan_" Mizuki-sensei told her. The mocking tone only noticed by the pink haired god. Such disrespect to her would result to him being burnt to a crisp when no one's looking.

Her glare intensified tenfold. Her emerald eyes swiftly flickered to Naruto without anyone noticing except Mizuki-sensei before going back to him.

Surprisingly, Sakura turned towards the door and began to walk out. Naruto had expected her to make more of a fuss but it seemed that Sakura knew when she lost. With a quiet sigh of relief, Naruto ran a hand through his spiky blonde locks when he heard the door shut behind Sakura.

"Now that our guest is gone, we might as well get started with attendance" Mizuki-sensei said to the class while he retrieved the attendance sheet. "Naruto-kun, would you mind taking your seat?" he asked the blonde with a smile.

"Eh?" he voiced out before realizing that he wasn't in his seat. "Ah! Sumimasen sensei!" he exclaimed with his cheeks a red hue in embarrassment and raced to his seat in the back in order for their homeroom teacher to make attendance.

**--**

Sakura sat on a tree branch outside the windows of classroom 2-B with a serious expression. She was easily concealed from them with a simple spell to hide her appearance.

However, her eyes narrowed as she watched the classroom, she knew _he_ could see her perfectly. Not that she was trying to hide from him. Her presence did after all prevent him from trying something funny. Even if there were many witnesses, she didn't want to take any chances of Naruto being in danger.

"Hmph, listen to yourself Sakura, getting worked up over some human" her eyes narrowed while her expression was that of distaste at herself for being soft.

A sigh escaped her lips, with her closing her eyes and dropping the expression into that of solemn thoughtfulness.

"Demo…"

_Suddenly, she felt two hands place themselves on her shoulders. Her emerald eyes snapped up to see the human looking at her with empathy. His deep sapphire eyes staring at her with sadness and pain._

"_Oi," he said gently, "You don't have a family or home, do you?" he asked. She could see this human had painful experiences with his parents._

_And for the first time in her god life, she felt empathy for a human._

"_Not really" she replied bitterly. What was she supposed to say? __"My best friend took everything away from me and banished me into living as a human" __No, definitely not._

_The human ruffled her hair gently. Normally, she would snarl and shoot a fireball at anyone who tried that without her consent, but she felt strangely relaxed by his caring nature._

_She heard the human sigh and give off a smile._

"_Okay" he told her. "You can stay here until my uncle comes back. Then, we'll figure out what to do with you" he told her._

A smile graced her features and her gaze softened. She placed a hand under her chin as she gazed upon the Uzumaki boy.

"He's one interesting guy"

**--**

"I should've known you didn't go home" Naruto grunted out as he saw that Sakura had returned to his classroom during recess.

"Oh don't be such a pussy. Eat something before you waste away" Sakura told him as she sat on the desk in front of him. She was yet again eating another batch of waffles. Naruto began to wonder where she was getting them from.

"I would if you would go back to the apartment already" Naruto muttered out as to prevent from someone hearing. Nonetheless, Sakura heard him perfectly.

"Nn, don't feel like it" she replied and plopped another piece of waffle in her mouth from the plastic container she had it in. Thank Kami-sama for forks or else she would have to get syrup on her hands. Her waffles were practically floating from all the syrup in the container!

"Ugh!" Naruto banged his forehead lightly on his desk. This girl was just too much!

"Naruto" she called to him. He looked up at her only for a piece of waffle to be shoved in his mouth. "Eat" Sakura commanded him with a stern gaze.

"mmffmfm" whatever angry thing Naruto was going to say was cut off by the waffle shoved in his mouth.

"Honto ni? That's scary?" a girl's voice sounded. Sakura ignored Naruto choking on the waffle and turned her attention to the group talking over at the corner of the room.

"Yeah, Misayota-san from class 1-A was found in the hallway last week" a guy said.

"And Rutaka-kun from 3-D was found yesterday hung up by some strange goop on the first floor hallway" another girl chimed in the conversation.

"I heard that their bodies were all rotted and stuff" another guy spoke as he waved his fingers creepily to scare the other people in the conversation.

"So why isn't anyone doing anything about it?" a girl asked.

"Because the principle still believes it's some school prank. That's a load of bull!" another guy said.

"I'm definitely not staying after school near night time that's for sure" a girl said as her eyes shifted around as if she was making sure nothing was going to jump out at her.

The conversation caught Sakura's interest. Deciding to investigate more, she left her perch on the desk and walked over to the conversing students.

"Cough—Sakura-chan—you—" Naruto was finally done with his hacking session and was about to give the girl a piece of his mind before he noticed she wasn't there anymore. "Eh? Sakura-chan?"

"So, what's this about bodies being found?" Sakura asked curiously. Something tells her this wasn't going to be good.

"Eh, well, Sakura-chan, lately when a student has stayed at Konoha Gakuen at nightly hours, their bodies are found rotted the next day on the first floor" a girl explained.

"There were also incidents where people would find this strange horrible smelling slime too" a guy explained.

"Some people even claimed they saw a shadow of something" a girl said trembling.

"Sou ka," Sakura muttered out. "How long has this been going on?" she asked. Her eyes narrowed in thoughtfulness.

"Eto… maybe a month or so" a girl replied to her question.

'_Damn, it's been around longer than I would've thought. Looks like it's getting more engrossed in its meals' _Sakura thought with distaste. Obviously the more time it spent getting used to its environment, the more gruesome his meals will be as he devours someone.

"Yeah, that should be right. That was around the time Mizuki-sensei came" another girl said.

"You mean there's something eating students in the school?" Naruto asked giving his full attention. He never heard any of this; perhaps it was because he wasn't included in high school social life, but who cares at the moment! A mystery is afoot! "Does anyone know what it is?"

"Well, the only thing that could've caused this is…" the girl trailed off and her eyes darted around before turning back to them. She lowered her voice as her eyes were serious.

"…a demon."

"Demon?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. His eyes sparkled excitedly at the mention of the word. Definitely a mystery!

Everyone else nodded; unaware that Naruto was entering "mystery-mode".

"Everyone's too scared to even be in the school a second after the bell rings" a guy says.

"Seriously? It's that scary?" Naruto asked with a big grin.

Meanwhile, Sakura was left to her thoughts as she glared down at the tiled floor. Her emerald eyes were narrowed as she felt her suspicions coming clear.

'_It seems I'd better take care of this as soon as possible.'_

**--**

Naruto tossed some of his clothes back not caring where they landed. His sapphire eyes searching frantically in his closet.

Sakura entered the room preparing to say something, but an old dirty t-shirt in her face prevented her from such.

"Oof!" she let out. The Uzumaki boy ignored her probably not even noticing his smelly t-shirt was obstructing her vision. "Oi!" she shouted out.

Naruto ceased his frantic shuffling to look at the pink haired girl. He raised an eyebrow when he saw one of his t-shirts on her face.

"Sakura-chan, why do you have that on your face?" he asked her.

Sakura quickly tore it off her face and threw the unbearably smelly obstruction to the floor in a huff. She then directed her sharp gaze at him fiercely.

"What are you doing?" she asked him crossing her arms against her chest. Naruto went back to the closet and began looking into some boxes.

"I had this book when I was little talking about demons and such. I want to figure out what kind of demon's in our school" he replied to her.

His bold statement caused her eyes to narrow in distain. Getting involved with this was the last thing she wanted to happen.

"Oi, don't be stupid. Kami-sama doesn't take kindly to stupid people" she told him.

"Blah shows what you know. There's no such thing as Kami-sama" Naruto told her roughly as he picked out another box to look through.

"No Kami-sama?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at him. Well, she knew for sure that was untrue. Come on, if there was no such thing as gods then what was she? An elf?

Sakura let out a sigh and shook her head. Deciding that this matter was pointless, she brought up a much more important matter.

"We're out of waffles" she said in a monotone.

At her announcement, Naruto raised his head from the boxes and looked at her.

"How can we be out? I have two full boxes!" he told her.

"Had" she corrected.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched. _Did she seriously eat them _all_? _

He let out a snort and went back to his searching. The little brat expected him to feed her when she ate a two weeks supply of his waffles? There was no way he was getting her waffles anymore!

"Find something else to eat" the blonde said. The pink haired girl glared at him when he told her that; her stubbornness taking over. She wanted _waffles_, not some kind of other human food! Did he not hear her when she said they were out?!

"I don't want something else" Sakura retorted. "I want waffles"

"Why are you telling me this for?" he asked the brat.

"Because I want you to get me some" she replied simply. Again, Naruto's eye twitched. She made it sound like he was her slave or something.

"No way! It's almost ten o'clock! I'm not getting you waffles!" Naruto protested. He was older than her and owned this apartment; Naruto would not be subjected to taking orders from an eight-year-old!

"Fine! I'll just get them myself!" Sakura growled out and stomped out of his bedroom. Naruto winced five seconds later when he heard the door slam.

**--**

It was almost ten thirty and still no luck with finding his book. What made it worse was that his room liked like it was a battlefield for World War II. Naruto scratched the back of his head as he looked upon the catastrophe. He was _not_ looking forward to cleaning this.

'_Maybe I can bribe Sakura-chan with waffles to do it instead,' _Naruto thought idly.

Speaking of the pink haired midget, she still hasn't come back yet. Naruto felt himself start to worry. It didn't take this long to get waffles, that he was certain. Even if she seemed to have a black hole for a stomach for them, Sakura seemed like the type of person to be quick about things.

'_Quick or not, she's eight years old! You shouldn't have let her go out in the first place!' _Naruto scolded himself. With that thought in his head, the blonde raced out the door—locking it behind him—and raced towards the nearest waffle place where he hoped he would find her.

**--**

He panted harshly as he placed his hands on his knees. He must've circled the entire plaza square eight times already and still no sign of Sakura-chan. Where was she?!

_Please let her be okay, _he begged in his mind. Sure Sakura was a pain, but she was also his responsibility. He had to take care of her for she had no one else in this world. Without him, who would she depend on? Who would come to help her if she was in trouble?

Him; it was his duty to watch her and make sure she's safe. True she was only with him for about twenty-four hours, but that didn't matter to him. Sakura was alone in this world like himself. It didn't matter if he knew her for his whole life or for only a day.

He didn't want her to be alone anymore.

Just then, a speck of pink caught at the corner of his eye. Naruto snapped his head up in that direction and looked panicky around for the site of pink once more.

There! There she was!

Sakura was walking about 50 yards away from where he was standing; her back was facing him as she walked along. Naruto felt a giant grin in relief uptake him as he began to chase after her.

She was okay! She was safe!

"Saku—"he was about to shout, but something stopped him from making his presence known. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he watched her departing figure.

Where was she going? The waffle places were all back to where he was. Sakura appeared to be walking in the opposite direction. Did she not see them? No, Naruto shook his head at the thought, he was sure Sakura would notice all the places that served waffles.

He didn't know what compelled him to follow her. Perhaps it was the mystery craving in him. Naruto didn't really stop to find out for he was too busy keeping his distance and yet still keep an eye on the little girl.

It wasn't until she arrived at her apparent destination that he was truly dumbfounded.

There Sakura was, still not noticing her follower, walking straight into his school! What in the world was she doing there?! Something wasn't right here, his instincts told him.

Something definitely was going on with that pink haired child.

Realizing a little too late that he was losing her, Naruto quickly scrambled into the school building. His eyes widened when he came across the front doors being unlocked. How in the world did someone unlock the doors? He asked himself.

The Uzumaki boy searched around for any signs of pink finding none. Sakura was nowhere to be found. The girl must've disappeared when he was lagging behind. Damn; and he calls himself a detective!

Naruto shook his head to rid of his thoughts. This has gone along far enough; he needed to find Sakura-chan and bring her back to the apartment. He made a note to add not wandering off by herself into his lecture.

Naruto traveled through the dark hallways looking around. His echoing footsteps were the only sound in the dark corridors. Not a source of light was in sight.

"Sakura-chan?" he whispered loudly. He looked around to see if the girl had heard him calling. "Sakura-chan?" he called a little louder.

Suddenly, a creak made Naruto nearly jump out of his skin. He placed a hand to his haste pounding heart and searching hysterically around for the source of the noise.

Finally, his azure eyes caught sight of what he recognized as the door to the school basement. The door was slightly ajar meaning that the creaking sound was from it being pushed slightly open.

Naruto took a cautious step towards it. Then he took another. Soon, the boy was right in front of it now.

"Sakura-chan?" he whispered out. He opened the door wider making it creak obnoxiously in the hollow halls. "Sakura-chan? Are you down there?"

Nothing answered him. However, Naruto was determined. He took a step down and continued his trek down the stairs into the vast, cold, creepy, and dark basement.

Once the boy felt his feet plant firmly on the ground again, Naruto squinted in an effort to try and see. Squinting didn't really do much since the place was almost pitch black. He could barely see a foot in front of his face!

"Sakura-chan?" he called out louder. He cupped his hands on his mouth to give a more echoing sound; "Hello?" he called out.

The echoing of his hello bounced off the walls. No female voice of the pink haired girl answered him.

Naruto put him hands down and began feeling around in order to help him see. He felt his hand slide across some boxes and the cool smooth concrete walls of the basement for guidance.

Consequently though, his hand came into contact with something moist… and… _slimy_.

"Gah!" Naruto let out a scream and pulled his hand away from the walls. He examined his hand and sure enough, there was some kind of clear brownish slime on his hand.

Attentively, the teenager reached his head forward again where the slime was and felt something else. It was slimly, but it also felt desiccated and it smelled like rotten eggs.

Naruto took closer steps to it. His hand continued to feel the strange substance. The shape he traced with his hand felt familiar; like he knew it from somewhere.

He reached closer to it; it was so close to his face now that the smell practically made him vomit.

Naruto's eyes widened and he yelled at the top of his lungs. He sprung back as his hands were shaking.

It was a body.

It was a dead, rotted, _human_ body.

Naruto felt gasped deep breaths as he stared wide eyed. His knees buckled and he fell to the cold concrete floor. The smell and the impact of being right in front of a dead person caused him to vomit.

"Naruto-kun" a voice said.

Naruto looked around startled. Soon, his cobalt eyes came into contact with his teacher.

It was Mizuki-sensei.

"M-Mizuki-sensei…?" Naruto asked surprised. He then turned back to the floor as he felt himself vomit yet again.

"Naruto-kun, I was wondering when you would get here" Mizuki-sensei said as he walked over to the fallen boy smoothly.

"Mizuki-sensei! There's a body! A dead body!" Naruto was hysterical. His entire body was shaking with convulsions.

"I know" Mizuki-sensei smiles softly. Naruto simply stared at him. "Isn't it wonderful?" he asked the boy.

"W-wha?" Naruto choked out.

"She was so delicious. Oh and how she screamed and tried to get away; priceless. Her soul and blood were so delicious. I just couldn't help myself so I just devoured her" Mizuki-sensei said with a crazed smile.

"Mizuki-sensei! What are you talking about?!" Naruto exclaimed.

Mizuki-sensei's steps halted. He looked upon Naruto with the same expression.

"Why isn't it obvious, Naruto-kun?" he asked the boy.

"Your soul, Naruto-kun," Mizuki-sensei grinned insanely. "It's like nothing I ever smelt before! It's so delicious and tasty… imagine what it would taste like!"

And with that, the silver haired teacher shed his skin to become something large and troll-like with large arms. His ugly face peered at Naruto with insane hunger of that of a predator.

Naruto was frozen. It was like his entire body shut down on him. It seemed all surreal and unbelievable to him.

_He was going to die. _

_He was going to die. _

_He was going to die! _

Abruptly, a flash of green light came out of nowhere and zapped the goblin away from the paralyzed Naruto. The impact caused the creature to fly back into the wall with a loud boom.

Someone landed in front of Naruto holding a strange staff with a crescent moon and a golden ring hanging off of the crescent moon. They were quite small and…

…and they had pink hair!

"So I was right in assuming that you were behind all of this" Sakura drawled out narrowing her eyes at the creature, "Grendel" she snarled out.

The creature groaned and began to slowly rise out of the hole that Sakura had blasted him into. He smirked when he saw just who the newcomer was.

"Ah, well if it isn't Sakura" the creature laughed out. "At first I didn't think it was you, but after this," he gestured to the hole and her staff, "I am positive I am dealing with Sakura the Trickster God"

A smirk appeared on Sakura's features. Her eyes sparkled with mischief as she gazed upon the beast.

"Ah, and you should've known not to mess with a god" she told him smirking.

Naruto simply stared at the exchange. His eyes wide with fear and awe as he looked upon the pink haired eight year old.

"Sakura-chan…" he finally found his voice whispering out her name.

"…What are you?"

* * *

**Karin: Done! I hope you all liked it! Now, onto bigger matters. Do you know what day it is today? **

**Sasuke: the day you updated?**

**Karin: No! It's **_**(drum role) **_**NARUTO'S BIRTHDAY!!**

**Naruto: Yay! Happy birthday to me! **

**Sasuke: So? **

**Karin: So? This chapter is dedicated to Naruto and he deserves some birthday wishes today! Let's cut the cake! **

**Naruto: Is it ramen flavored? **

**Karin: Of course! By the way, the staff that Sakura has is the same staff Loki has if you didn't realize that. **

**Preview of Next Episode: **

Sakura-chan's a… god? But she's just a little girl! How can she be a god?! Eh? You were banished?!

Next time—Sakura the Trickster God!

You don't know why you were banished from Asgard?

**Sakura-chan's Corner: **

Konnichiwa minna! Here's another exciting episode of Sakura-chan's corner—where you get to learn fun facts or read about characters. Today we have some fun facts for you!

Today's fun fact: The Myth of Grendel!

Grendel and his mother were some sorts of humanoid creatures that had existed since the time of when God punished Cain for murdering his brother Abel, referring to the passages of the _Genesis_ of the Old Testament Bible.

Description of the Grendel (and his mother) varied widely, and was never made clear what they really was. Grendel had been called fiend, demon, giant, sea creature or simply just as monster. Often, modern scholars and artists depicted Grendel as a giant goblin, troll or orge, with long powerful arms.

Grendel and his mother dwelled in the underwater cave of a lake or the fen, near the hall built by the Danish king, Hrothgar, called Heorot. Grendel usually come out of his lair at night, and killed his unsuspecting victims while they slept. Grendel enjoyed the killing and devouring human flesh, and drinking their blood.

Grendel continued to kill and eat Hrothgar's people for twelve years. Though Hrothgar had fought the monster, his weapon were useless against the monster, because of some dark magics that made the creature invulnerable to weapon.

The Geatish hero Beowulf fought Grendel without a weapon, relying on his superhuman strength and powerful grips. Beowulf mortally wounded Grendel by ripping the monster's arm from his shoulder. Grendel fled back to his subterranean lair, where he died.

The next night, Grendel's mother grieved over the death of her son, went to Heorot and killed one of Hrothgar's thanes in revenge. Beowulf went to Grendel's lair in the subterranean vaulted hall, to kill Grendel's mother. Beowulf fought Grendel's mother, killing her with the sword that he had found; the blade was made by a giant. Beowulf had severed her head.

There you have it! Bye-bye!

**See ya next time! **


End file.
